


Запах

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo)



Category: Sense8 (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это уже девятый дубль, который они запороли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запах

**Author's Note:**

> по следам этого [интервью](http://www.towleroad.com/2015/06/towleroad-interview-miguel-angel-silvestre-smoldering-star-of-sense8/). Бессмысленная зарисовка.

— Кажется, тут становится жарко, — с придыханием проговорила Эрендира, обмахиваясь листами со сценарием.

— Выйди из роли, — посоветовал ей Альфонсо.

Это уже девятый дубль, который они запороли. Обнаженный Альфонсо умудрился покрыться капельками пота так, будто он — действительно Эрнандо, и сейчас самозабвенно трахался с Лито. А Мигелю было все нипочем.

— Заново! — объявила Лана. — В этот раз держите языки за зубами.

Не то чтобы это было сложно. В конце концов, они ведь не порно снимали, где точно пришлось бы попотеть. Странно, но никакого дискомфорта от съемки эротической сцены он не ощущал, хотя должен был. Может быть, потому, что с они с Мигелем умудрились найти общий язык. А еще — с первых же минут разговора начали симпатизировать друг другу.

— Весь мокрый, — шепнул тот, возвращая Альфонсо обратно в реальность. Мигель провел ладонью по его животу, стирая капли пота, и Альфонсо, сам того не замечая, откинул голову ему на плечо.

— Надеюсь, этот дубль будет последним, — отозвался он. — Я устал.

— Может, возьмем перерыв? — предложил Мигель.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Альфонсо. — Все в порядке. Давай покончим с этим.

Щелкнула хлопушка. Альфонсо постарался максимально расслабиться в руках Мигеля… нет, это Эрнандо изогнулся в спине, чтобы прижаться к Лито как можно ближе. Одной рукой провести по горячему боку, оглаживая, и выдыхая от прилива возбуждения.

Все шло хорошо, пока Лито, нет, теперь уже Мигель, тихо не засмеялся. Альфонсо моргнул, выходя из роли. Неужели и этот дубль запороли?

Мигель продолжал смеяться, будто в этом было что-то забавное.

— В чем дело? — спросил Альфонсо, утирая вспотевший лоб тыльной стороной ладони.

Вместо ответа Мигель склонил голову и провел кончиком носа от его шеи к затылку.

— Ты вкусно пахнешь, — тихо произнес он ему на ухо, и в его голосе слышалась улыбка.

Почему-то эти слова казались интимнее секса, который они снимали.

— Перерыв! — громко объявила Лана.

Спаси ее господь за то, что она избавила Альфонсо от необходимости отвечать.


End file.
